Ninja Infestation
Log Title: Ninja Infestation Characters: Backblast, Nightbird, Scales, Tank, Warlord Location: Iacon Great Dome Date: November 6th, 2018 TP: The Time of Terror TP Summary: Backblast finds the mysterious attacker.. in the Great Dome! Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:The Time of Terror TP As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:10:29 on Tuesday, 6 November 2018.' <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Bollocks!" <> Scales says, "You okay, Backblast?" <> Tank says, "Everything under control?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Not... particularly under control." <> Tank says, "Need assistance?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Maybe. If you got good sensors. Fucker's here. Can't see 'em." <> Tank says, "Nope, just three cannons and a pair of fists." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "(there's the sounds of a section of metal wall collapsing in the area of the dome)" <> Scales says, "Where are ya?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Iacon Dome" <> Tank says, "I'm on my way. Hopefully, I'll be of service." <> Scales says, "Me, too. If nothin' else, I c'n help spot." Nightbird retains her hiding place far up on the Dome.. and a good distance higher from where she just blew up a larger chunk of the dome, which now resides crumpled on the ground, a large cloud of smoke near it from Backblast slowly clearing and showing the Autobot in his vehicle form. Backblast is, once again, attempting to hide. It's not as easy out in the open, but he's used his smoke to find a place where he's good and hull down, just his turret poking up Scales peeks cautiously into the Great Dome from the hallway that leads to the Medical Center. The little medic scopes out a bit of fallen debris to hide behind first, and scuttles over to get behind it. Hide first, then look for the enemy. Nightbird remains still, her abilities blending her virtually perfectly to the enviroment. Tank is running from the medical area of Iacon onto the scene. He looks around, surveying the wreckage, his battlemask up. He assesses the situation, unable to really see any of the other three, and so stands out in the open for now, hoping to make himself a target so he can find the enemy's vantage point. Backblast stays near-stationary in his hull-down position, only his LMG moving. When he sees Tank he smiles to himself... not alone now. Got some bait. Scales settles in snugly amid the wreckage and finds a place where she can peer out. She blinks to switch to infrared and begins looking around for the creature Backblast's been hunting. <> Scales says, "Backblast? I can't see it either." Nightbird hhmsss softly, her optics moving from one Bot to another. As they arrive she reaches up and taps the activation device... and suddenly the now buried Ball of Laughter erupts again, the new rubble over it causing the manical laughter to break wobble and echoing oddly. Tank frowns at the eruption of laughter and moves cautiously to the area it's coming from. His arm-mounted cannons are at the ready, though his shoulder-mounted one appears to be swiveling some, aiming higher up, as if expecting an aerial assault. <> Tank says, "Backblast, is that you laughing?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Negative!" Backblast scowls as the laughter echoes out, replying over comms. He continues to look for trouble... not able to see the hidden ninja Scales is a bit startled to hear laughter so close by.. so she decides to do a little digging with her claws, looking for whatever's making it. Nightbird tilts her head and smiles behind her mask as she see's the startled Scales, her hands coming together in a mild golf-clap.. that is utterly silent. She keeps tracking all those below her, her mind racing as she plans her next movements, her clawed hands and feet twitching oh so slightly in restrained excitement. Tank sees something moving around in the rubble, and continues to hear laughter. He grunts and kicks a rock aside, hoping to expose the source of the movement. "Alright, whatever's down there, if you're a Con, I'd advise ya not t' move, 'r I'll blow y'r head off." His accent is thick and heavy, and is a mix of Boston and Brooklyn. <> Tank says, "And if y'r a Bot, I'd suggest ya identify y'rself." Backblast growls quietly to himself. "Bastard... well hidden..." he mutters, continuing to look around <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I got nothin!" Rubble shifts even more as Scales burrows down and finally gets her claws on.. a ball. She pulls it out and turns it over, scanning it as she goes. This is obviously not the monster. <> Scales says, "I got.. a laughing ball." <> Tank grumbles a bit. "Scales?! I almost blew ya t' pieces..." He sighs. <> Scales says, "Sorry, was tryin' ta get ta the laughing.. an' I did, but this is a ball." <> Tank says, "Good t' know." Nightbird tilts her head to the side... rather surprised someone just picked up the small Ball… and a clawed tip taps on her wrist again but nothing happens for a few seconds, then the laughter from the ball rises in pitch.. and stops. Suddenly what at first seems like gas starts spraying from it.. but quickly even the most basic of Bots would realize it's not a deadly gas.. but fluresencetly bright purple spray point. Tank takes the ball from Scales as it begins to emit paint and punts it like an American football player. He's not aiming it anywhere in particular, just away from the three Bots on the ground. Sure, he'll get some on him, but he's already making himself a target on purpose, so he appears to have nothing to lose right now. Backblast watches all this through his scope. And still has no sign of where this bastard ambusher is. He grumbles and complains to himself, and over the radio <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I need... better sensors. And better camo." GAME: Scales FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. <> Tank says, "I think we're dealin' with someone designed f'r this exact sort 'f thing." Scales squeaks a bit as she gets sprayed with bright purple paint, but Tank disposes of the ball. She sniffs at the paint, determines it's harmless enough, and shrugs before tucking herself back under some metal. "Keep track of that thing.. might wanna take it apart later," she says to Tank from her new hiding spot. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Only thing we can hope is the c- the bas- the stalker goes for one of you." <> Tank snickers and says, "Yeah, I'll be making m'self a bigger target soon." Nightbird can't help but give off a soft laugh, her hands moving in another clawed clapping. Her finger moves along the her arm band.. and the small Ball starts to wiggle one way then the other.. then starts to roll again, this time heading in the vague direction of the Bots, little cracks and minor grinding sounds as it bounces from one bit of debris to another. She ponders something for a moment then taps out another small command as the ball gets closer, and << TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER! >> Echoes from the little Ball. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "We're bein' had, scrap that thing will you? It's getting on my tits." <> Tank says, "Where did it come from? Scales wants to look at it after this is over." <> Scales says, "Is it independent, or is somebody controlling it? If it's getting orders, could be a signal to trace." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Ach! Course!" <> Tank says, "Get on it, Scales. See if you c'n find a signal, if that's somethin' you c'n do." <> Scales says, "I don't hack comms. That's Backblast's thing." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Gonna work on it." Tank growls at the ball as it starts to return. He aims his left arm cannon at it and blasts, trying to scrap it. His shoulder cannon is aimed at the damaged spire, while his right arm cannon is aimed the other direction. He begins firing randomly in a circle, up at a 45 degree angle, as if trying to flush someone out of the sky. Backblast gets told how to do his job by Scales. He gets right on that, a complex array of digital and analogue cryptographic equipment buried within his chassis whirrs into life as he starts scanning for a control signal. A small, wire sattelite dish rises up from his chassis and begins to spin. GAME: Backblast PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Searching... got... lemme see.. six possible spikes that could be a broadcast. Working on the shortlist..." <> Scales says, "I'm going to sit tight until we've got a fix, then." Scales suits action to her comments on the Autobot channel and sticks with her hiding place, peeking out just enough to check once again with her heat-seeking vision. Nightbird chuckles silently... it's good not to have a audio ability. And her grin grows even more as she see's the Bots /finally/ getting a clue on where she might be. Backblast continues to scan and continue to work on where Nightbird is, quietly cycling his loaders to put a shell into Kingslayer Scales scoots to a new hiding place in a quick dash and settles in again. Nightbird ponders for another long moment as her rolling Ball of Laughter gets destroyed.. Then pouts behind her mirrormask and taps again. A set of soft thumps are heard as the wall on the other side from the dome blows outwards... large chunks of it catching Tank by surprise and buryign him. After the rubble settles a bit she stands up fully again... and her infiltration abilities fade away, leaving the disguised Ninjabot standing almost straight out from the wall with her face looking towards the Autobots providing her entertainment for the night. This time, the clap of her claws is clearly heard as she vigorously claps. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I see the fu- toss- I see them!" <> Warlord says, "So.. I hear ya might need backup." Backblast swings his rifle aroudn to sight on Nightbird as she decloaks, clapping as if it's all just a show. "Time to wipe the smile off yer face..." he mutters, centering his crosshairs on the masked figure's chest. ''' '''The scoutcar's position is revealed with an arrowhead of flame from his 90mm gun's muzzle blast, shaking dust from his form as he attempts to deal with the stalker. It's a high-explosive shell; it probably won't do much against armour of any decent thickness... but it's still going to sting some, and there'll be a lot of kick from the round. "Teach you to mock us!" he mutters >> Backblast misses Nightbird with 90mm Hi-Ex . << GAME: Scales FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Scales peers out at Nightbird carefully, flicking back to normal vision once she realizes that the enemy isn't even hiding a little bit anymore. Unfortunately, she doesn't recognize the femme. Nightbird starts to walk down the side of the Iacon Dome, her pace steady and unhurried.. her motion only broken up a bit as she leans to the side and letting Backblast's shot add a new crater to the already badly damaged Iacon Dome. She pauses to look back at it before facing towards Backblast, a claw raising up and wiggling side to side as if saying 'Bad boy' then continues on her path down till she eventually ends up standing at the bottom, not overly far from either and.. waits. Backblast growls quietly and cycles the bolt of his rifle... oh now he's annoyed. As he's reloading, the sniper starts to move, rising up out of the hull-down position to try and keep Nightbird at range, his light machine gun attempting to keep her pinned down >> Backblast strikes Nightbird with LMG . << Scales takes a moment, looking back and forth, and then moves opposite Backblast, ditching her hiding spot and getting to a flanking angle. Nightbird 's pace isnt changed much as her body is hit from Backblast's attack, little buffs of.. something.. rising where each shot lands, her hand raising up and waving in a hurry up signal. Her head tilts to the side, as Backblast's attacks hammer into her, her body shaking under the blows a bit, staggering her just a bit till the attack ends and she raises a hand up to brush at one of the holes in her armor, which even as she brushes at it seems to repair itself but as she drops her hand.. she darts forward, her claws swinging forward and what looks like a array of smaller Balls flies out and burst in midair, a brillant flash of light filling the area as she tries to close on Backblast. >> Nightbird attacks Scales, and Backblast with Blind, striking Backblast, and Scales. << Backblast flinches in response to the bright flash, transforming and, as he does so, stepping forward and slashing with his khukri at where he last saw Nightblade. He's not one to retreat in the face of an attack, Backblast; more likely to surge forwards and try to meet it, even at a disadvantage, than stay still and let himself be hit... With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast unfolds into a robot. >> Backblast misses Nightbird with Khukri. << Scales blinks at the bright flash and shakes her head, backing off and to the side so she isn't just standing there helpless. Nightbird keeps moving forward even as Backblast meets her own charge with his own charge, her hand rising up and brushing his attack just enough to the side that it sparks off her forearmbracer. A spin inwards has her moving along his arm, her elbow rising up as she strikes at his chest with all the momentum she has built up backing it. And still.. no sound coming from the robed assaliant. >> Nightbird strikes Backblast with Chop. << Backblast is equally silent now it's gotten to the knife-fight range, the blade hitting him in the chest and carving a deep gash into his armor. It looks like he's going to continue the knife flight but instead he reaches around behind his back and slaps something against Nightbird's belly, pushing her away from himself and diving for cover. He's given her a gift. A bag of sticky semtex, with a timer, slapped hap-hazardly against her belly armour. A timer that's ticking down from 4 seconds. >> Backblast misses Nightbird with IED . << Scales watches the fight carefully, keeping her distance for now. She waits until Backblast is clear, then huffs a bright flame to scorch the mysterious attacker. >> Scales strikes Nightbird with Fire . << Nightbird's body does not stop moving and she keeps spinning, this time her body moving along side of Backblast just quick enough she slams her other hand down and slaps the explosive away before it can lock against her armor to which she retaliates by slapping her claws at Backblast's aft before she leaps up and flips away to put some distance from him and land her near Scales.. just in time for a blast of fire to her chest. >> Nightbird strikes Backblast with Punch. << <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I do not like this bitch." <> Warlord says, "Whats our little sewer invader up to now?" <> Scales says, "Ack! Um, attacking?" <> Warlord says, "allright wheres she at? I'll take care of her." Backblast growls, the claws across his back dragging fresh scars into the metal. He rolls, bringing his rifle upright and slapping one of the harder-hitting shells into his rifle. "Damn!" he growls, taking a snap-shot at the fast-moving ninja "Damn you!" >> Backblast misses Nightbird with APFSDS . << Scales is not prepared for the mysterious attacker to get this close, this fast. She backpedals, instinctively kicking out with a clawed foot as she does as she tries to get more room. >> Scales misses Nightbird with Kick. << <> Scales says, "In th'Great Dome!" <> Warlord says, "on my way" >> Nightbird misses Scales with Throw. << Nightbird's hand reaches out and knocks Scale's foot off to the side, her free hand rising up again and wiggles at the smaller Bot in the same fashion as she did before to Backblast before it darts out and tries to grab at the blocked foot before she spins to the side and tries to /fling/ the Dinobot at Backblast. Backblast starts getting very annoyed as he keeps missing. "I... hate... ninjas." He mutters, priming off a flashbang and lobbing it towards Nightbird, trying to rob her of her advantages >> Backblast misses Nightbird with Flashbang . << Warlord walks in, a tank on spider legs. "Theres our sewer rat." says the Earthbuild. "Here comes Rotor Rooter." of course, no one knows what hes talking about. His cannons aim at Nightbird. "Hold it, sister. You dont want to write any checks your as....aft can't cash." Scales yeeps and scuttles out of the way of grasping hands. She stays low to the ground to be the most difficult target she can manage, striking out with her teeth to snap and either bite or warn her opponent away. >> Scales misses Nightbird with Bite. << Nightbird stands up, her body spinning again and pushing her away from Scales, the edge of her robes barely out of reach of the snapping dragon. Her head turns as she hears Warlord's approach and annoucement then causes her to look over all there.. even the buried Tank. She lets out a silent growl as the rules she is suppose to follow come to mind again.. and causes her to charge at Warlord, claws flicking in a flurry of slices as she crosses the distance... then keeps on charging past him as she heads away from the group, a cocky wave behind her as she runs. >> Nightbird strikes Warlord with Slice. << Backblast growls and tracks the fast-moving figure, quickly re-loading his big rifle as he attempts to at least get in a parting shot. >> Backblast strikes Nightbird with Apfsds . << Warlord takes the hit, though it barely mars his thick armor. "Oh, love bites." He purrs. "Come back and play anytime. Me and my drones will be ready." he looks to the ceiling. "Shes a ninja? Ok I've dealt with this before. Block the freaking vents. Dont ask why. Trust me. If we dont need to breathe we need to take care of the vents." <> Warlord says, "Allright guys. I know all about ninjas sneaking into bases. I need to give you some lessons. Ninja 101." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Later. I need better sensors for now, and I need to sleep" <> Warlord says, "One: Block the vents if you dont need them. They lovevents, manholes, tiny places. You name them. If you didnt think you had ninjas there you probably have five of them right now." Scales doesn't really have much in the way of ranged attacks other than fire, and Warlord is now kind of in the way. That's okay. She bounds over to where Tank is buried and starts trying to get the debris off him instead. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Tomorrow. More detailed lessons then." <> Warlord says, "number two. if you catch it. cut its head off. Trust me its the ONLY way to keep it from coming back. You can kill them with anything. htye'll come back. and bring a whole ninja force and apprentices and everything. Trust me once you have one you'll have a whole dojo of them. I know this sounds nuts but..." <> Warlord says, "right! more details tomorrow" Warlord looks to Scales. "Go ahead and shoot at her. If you have to shoot through me go for it. I can take it, Im a BAT we're good at handling that." <> Warlord says, "you know what? Ask the Joes. they got ninjas all over the place." ''' '''Nightbird smirks behind her mask and pulls out anothr small handful of those little balls and throws them to the ground, a blast of smoke bursting into the air and covering her, to which after it fades she appears to have disappeared. >> Nightbird retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Tank, and Warlord. << <> Warlord says, "Also remember from my point of view. I've /had/ ninja problems before. I've never /resolved/ said ninja problem. Just saying." <> Warlord says, "thing is with my experience ninjas work for two things. Money or honor. Either someones paying her or someone dishonored her." <> Warlord says, "so if shes a merc take out her employer. no money no mercenary." <> Warlord says, "if one of us dishonored her. Primus help us all." <> Tank grunts a bit. "What... what hit me?" <> Warlord says, "ninjas, man. Ninjas." Scales shoves a piece of wall off Tank. "You had part of the dome fall on you," she tells him. Warlord starts to pace a bit. "I thought I was friggin done with n injas. Damn!" Tank grunts audibly this time and begins to slowly get up, shaking rubble off of him. He checks his systems, and sighs. "At least I ain't hurt... 'cept f'r m' pride." Scales looks Tank over briefly and agrees with his assessment, then bounces over to Warlord, chasing the big spiderbot as he paces. "Hey, slow down.. y'got hurt." Warlord blinks "I did?" he arches his back to see a place in his armor where its cracked and leaking energon. "Oh yeah. Stings a little." he admits. Tank rubs his forehead and stands fully. "Sla---umm, stupid building." He shakes his head once more, looking rather embarrassed. "I should not have been that easy to take out." Scales huffs. "Well, let's get ya fixed up before ya leak all over th'place. Hold still." She tries to climb up on Warlord to get to the cut. Warlord holds still 'You know how to fix that? I can repair mechanical things. Cybertronian tech is still.. I try to get it. It just doesn't stick with me well." He admits. he says. "If you wanna move back I can transform so you can take a look at it." Scales hops up on Warlord. "That's okay. I c'n get it from here." She sets to patching, getting at some little parts that got broken first, then welding the slice with the tip of her tail. Tank heads towards the barracks, grumbling to himself. >> Scales finishes the repairs on Warlord. << Warlord nods "You're pretty good." he says, holding still. He doesnt flinch at any pain or anything. Maybe he doesnt feel it. He turns his turret to Tank> "Oh we haven't met. I'm Warlord. Infantry." Tank blinks a bit and stops in his tracks as he's addressed. "Name's Tank. Infantry as well. Also do prisoner transport as needed." He scratches his head. "Feel pretty lame, getting clocked by that dome, truth be told." Warlord chuckles. "It happens. Dont worry. We'll get that ninja." Scales finishes up the weld and yawns. Fights tire the little tape out. "Hey, Warlord.. y'mind if I curl up on ya?" Tank says, "Ninja, huh? That's what we were up against?" Warlord bliinks. "Sure. If ya feel somethin crawlin about its the spider drones." he warns. "You can sleep in their compartment if you like. THey might crawl on you and scan but otherwise, they're harmless." drones? Yep. Big spider is full of tiny little spiders. UGH. Scales just curls up in a little ball on Warlord's big back, tucking her nose under her tail and folding her wings around everything. Shiny dragon ball, settling in to recharge. Log session ending at 23:36:54 on Tuesday, 6 November 2018.